Our (Forbidden) Feelings
by Yami Nova
Summary: Rin yang tengah dilanda kegalauan akan perasaannya terhadap Len, adiknya sendiri. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika Len membalas perasaannya? / Request dari Akanemori pada zaman dahulu kala / R&R?


**Yo~ Fic ini untuk memenuhi _request-_nya Akanemori pada zaman dahulu kala. :D**

**Dan juga untuk sebuah _event _di sebuah grup _facebook. _:)**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

"Maaf Len... Aku... tidak bisa." Ucap ku pelan sambil menunduk. Se tetes air mata membasahi pipi ku. Kupaksakan diriku agar tidak menangis, namun tetap saja isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari mulutku.

Laki-laki di depanku tidak berkata apa pun, hanya diam membisu. Apa dia marah? Apa dia akan membenci ku? Apa dia akan melupakan ku setelah ini? Ku harap jawabannya tidak...

"Begitu ya..." Ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. Kalau saja bukan karena jarak diantara kami yang hanya terpaut 5 cm, pasti aku tidak akan mendengarnya.

Ku angkat kepalaku perlahan, pandanganku sedikit buram akibat air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua mataku. Ku lihat Len juga menunduk, "Maaf..." Ucapku pelan.

**-0o0-**

~_Our (Forbidden) Feelings~_

_Story by._ Yami Nova

_Disclaimer_ : Vocaloid bukan milikku. Kalau Aku yang punya Vocaloid, Len dan Piko akan menjadi pasangan paling romantis, Miku akan menjadi penyanyi dangdut terkenal, dan _Roadroller _akan menjadi mobil Dinas untuk setiap Kepala Negara di Bumi. Ha! :D

_Warning_ : OOC, EYD berantakan, Typo beterbangan(?) di mana-mana.

**-0o0-**

**Rin Pov**

Malam ini hujan deras membasahi Sapporo, Hokkaido. Orang tua kami belum pulang dari pekerjaan mereka. Len juga belum pulang dari tempat les privatnya. Hanya ada aku di sini, sendiri, duduk manis ditemani secangkir teh melati hangat, semangkuk cemilan, 2 buah jeruk manis, dan acara tv yang menurutku menarik.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tinggal 1 jam lagi dan Len akan pulang. Hah... saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat ku tenang. Melupakan semua rasa penat di hari ini. Melupakan semua masalah yang terkadang muncul di sekolah. Melupakan segala aktivitas yang telah ku lakukan di hari ini. Dan juga...

.

.

... melupakan perasaan ku pada Len.

Kau pasti menganggap ku aneh kan? Jatuh cinta pada adik sendiri. Ya, aku akui kalau aku menaruh rasa suka yang berlebihan terhadap Len. Dan ya, aku tahu kalau itu salah. Memiliki perasaan yang 'lebih' pada adik sendiri adalah hal yang dilarang. Tapi ini bukan salah ku sepenuhnya! Salahkan Len! Dia saja yang terlalu keren sebagai seorang adik laki-laki. Padahal kami hanya beda 5 menit...

Adikku, Kagamine Len, adalah idola sekolah. Wajahnya yang tampan namun sedikit _shota, _membuatnya menjadi daftar pertama "Cowok paling diincar untuk jadi pacar" di mading sekolah. Rambut pirang madunya, seperti sinar matahari di pagi hari. Memancarkan sinar kehangatannya. Iris mata birunya, sejernih langit di atas awan. Hidungnya, telinganya, bibirnya, bahkan suaranya terlihat sempurna. Lekuk tubuhnya yang dibentuk untuk seorang atletik menambah poin plus baginya. Walau pun hanya aku saja yang pernah melihatnya bertelanjang dada. Hey! Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh! Itu hanya kecelakaan saja saat aku masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya saat itu benar-benar membuatku tertawa.

Oh, apa aku menghayal tidak jelas lagi? Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering melakukannya.

Aku sendiri juga idola sekolah, walau pun tidak se populer adikku. Tiap hari selalu saja ada yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada ku, atau hanya sekedar memberi bunga atau coklat meski pun ujung-ujungnya mengajak kencan. Tapi jawaban yang kuberikan kepada mereka selalu sama.

"Maaf, aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah Len menyukai ku juga apa tidak, tapi setidaknya aku punya alasan untuk menolak pernyataan cinta dari orang lain kan?

Kalau seandainya Len yang menyatakan cinta?

"Hmm..."

Hal itulah yang mengusik pikiran ku sekarang. Kalau seandainya Len lah yang menyatakan cinta... ah itu tidak mungkin. Masih banyak gadis-gadis yang lebih cantik dan populer dari pada aku. Seperti sang Diva sekolah, Hatsune Miku.

Diva sekolah penggila _negi _sampai ke akarnya ini adalah sahabat terdekat ku mulai dari tingkat sekolah dasar. Kami bahkan sering menginap di rumah masing-masing. Dan karena Miku sangat dekat dengan ku, dia juga tahu tentang 'masalah' yang ku alami saat ini. Miku juga tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Len jika Len 'menembak' nya. Jujur, aku sangat senang pada awalnya. Tapi setelah ku 'selidiki', ternyata sang Diva sekolah menaruh hati pada laki-laki berambut biru penggila es krim sampai ke penjual nya(?). Namanya Shion Kaito, teman se bangku dengan Len yang biasa disapa dengan _BaKaito. _

Sering juga Miku menyemangati ku agar menyampaikan perasaanku pada Len. Bicara sih mudah, tapi entah kenapa kalau berada di depan Len, lidahku terasa kaku. Uu... kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan 5 huruf itu!

Teng! Tong!

Ah, pasti itu Len. Ku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lebih 5 menit. Terkadang aku heran, kenapa Len ikut les privat. Padahal nilai-nilai nya selalu bagus meski pun dia jarang belajar. Apa mungkin dia belum siap menghadapi UN yang akan jatuh dua bulan nanti? Kalau aku sih, siap tidak siap harus siap.

Teng! Tong!

Ups, sepertinya aku menghayal tidak jelas lagi, hehe. Dengan semangat aku berjalan ke pintu depan. Ketika sampai, aku tidak langsung membuka pintu. Entah kenapa tanganku bergetar dan jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Teng-cklek!

"_Okae-_astaga! Kau kehujanan?!" tanyaku kaget. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, ku lihat Len sudah basah kuyup dan sepertinya dia juga menggigil kedinginan.

"Hehe... aku lupa *fuhh* bawa payung, Rin." Jawabnya sambil berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cara meniup kedua tangannya. Kemudian dia melepas sepatunya yang basah dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Aku dengan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mengambil sebuah handuk kering berwarna kuning bergambar pisang-milik Len.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu, setelah itu mandi pakai air hangat." Ucap ku sambil menyerahkan handuk tersebut.

"_Arigatõ, _Rin." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Uh, satu lagi poin plus dari Len. Kalau rambutnya sedang basah, entah kenapa dia terlihat lebih keren.

"Rin, kau tak apa?" tanya Len khawatir.

_Blush_

Uh, lagi-lagi aku menghayal tidak jelas. Begitu aku sadar, Len sudah ada di depanku. Sangat dekat, terlalu dekat. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya di leherku. Membuatku merinding. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan mengungkapkan isi hati ku.

"Rin, kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu merah." tanya Len lagi. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia khawatir dengan keadaan ku. Dan aku juga bisa merasakan kalau wajahku makin merah ketika Len menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Hidung kami sudah bersentuhan, maju sedikit saja dan aku akan kehilangan ciuman pertamaku. Meski pun aku tidak keberatan sih kalau dengan Len. Tapi sayangnya Len mundur lebih dulu...

"Hmm, tidak panas. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Apa perlu ku panggil dokter?" tanya Len lagi.

Aku menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak apa-apa Len." Jawabku. Tapi sepertinya Len tidak percaya.

"Baiklah aku mengaku! Aku hanya bosan menunggu mu di dalam rumah sendirian!" seru ku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku. Kalau aku di dalam kelas, pasti teman-temanku akan meneriaki "_Kawaii~" _di belakang telingaku.

"Aww~ ternyata Rinny sangat perhatian padaku~" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

Wajahku memerah dengan cepat, "_U-urusai!" _Ku palingkan muka ku dari Len. Tapi Len malah tertawa dan mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Hehe, kalau kau cemberut seperti itu jadi terlihat lebih manis." Ucapnya sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku tiga kali kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Aku masih diam di depan pintu. Otakku yang setara dengan prosesor _Intel Dual Core _tiba-tiba saja menjadi lambat. Wajahku juga masih merah sepertinya. Ku raba puncak kepalaku, tempat di mana Len mengusapnya tadi.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Setelah menghayal tidak jelas lagi, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat jus pisang kesukaan Len dan jus jeruk kesukaanku. Setelah selesai, ku bawa 2 minuman buah itu ke ruang tamu. Ternyata Len sudah duduk di sana dengan pakaian sehari-harinya sambil memakan cemilan yang sudah ada di sana. Acara tv juga sepertinya sudah diganti _channel-_nya.

"Ah, jus pisang! _Arigatõ _Rinny~" Ucap Len begitu aku meletakkan jus pisang di atas meja. Kemudian dia menghabiskan jus pisang itu dalam sekali tegukan. Aku heran apa dia tidak tersedak ya...

Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping kirinya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tak biasa di samping kananku. Ternyata Len bergeser dan duduk lebih dekat denganku. Bahu kami saling bersentuhan, menambah sensasi kehangatan tak biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sekali lagi, aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan apa yang saat ini ku rasakan. Tapi lidahku berkata lain, "Kenapa?"

Len menoleh ke arah ku dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, "Udaranya dingin. Kalau begini kan jadi lebih hangat."

"Terserah." Karena aku juga tidak keberatan, tambahku dalam hati.

Selama 30 menit kami masih dalam posisi yang sama sambil menonton tv. Tidak ada diantara kami yang membuat suara. Hanya suara komedian di tv yang memecah keheningan. Meski begitu aku juga tidak keberatan kalau terus seperti ini. Sampai tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang kiri ku.

"L-Len?!" ucap ku terkejut. Tidak biasanya Len seperti ini. "A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" tanya ku lagi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Hmm? Mencari kehangatan." Jawabnya sambil menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. "Bukankah waktu kecil kita sering melakukan ini sewaktu hujan deras tiba?"

"I-Iya sih... t-tapi kan-mmmh!" Mataku terbelalak ketika Len memotong ucapanku dengan bibirnya.

Len... mencium ku? Apa ini mimpi? Kalau iya aku tidak ingin mimpi ini berakhir...

Setelah satu menit berlalu, Len melepaskan ciumannya.

"L-Len?" Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Antara senang-karena perasaan ku mungkin akan terbalas, dan sedih-karena aku tahu ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi. Tanpa sadar, air mata ku menetes.

"Rin, a-aku menyukai mu. Bukan sebagai saudara, t-tapi sebagai laki-laki." Ucap Len sambil menatap ku serius.

Aku masih terkejut dengan pernyataannya.

"Semenjak kita masuk SMP, aku sudah menyukai mu." Ucapnya lagi.

Apa? Sudah selama itu kau menyukai ku? Aku saja yang baru menyadari perasaan ku-sekitar dua bulan yang lalu-sulit untuk mengendalikan diri...

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku ingin dibuatkan kamar tidur baru." Lanjutnya.

Oh, kalau tidak salah Len meminta dibuatkan kamar lagi waktu kami memasuki semester kedua di kelas 7. Jadi itu alasannya... Ku kira dia sudah tidak peduli dengan ku... Sepertinya aku sudah salah sangka.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaan ku, Rin." Ucap Len lagi sambil menghapus air mataku menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Namun itu malah membuatku semakin sedih. Kemudian Len mengucapkan kata-kata yang sudah sering ku dengar di sekolah.

"Rin, maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?"

_Deg!_

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Entah kenapa ketika Len yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Len... ingin aku menjadi pacar nya?

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sudah jelas aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang sama seperti yang kuberikan kepada anak laki-laki yang 'menembak' ku di sekolah karena alasan yang sudah jelas. Tapi aku juga takut untuk mengatakan 'Ya, aku mau'. Aku takut dengan masa depan kita nanti.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku, Rin?" tanya Len lagi sambil berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tanganku di depan dadanya. Aku juga ikut berdiri, namun pandanganku terfokus ke arah karpet di bawah kami.

"Maaf Len... Aku... tidak bisa." Ucap ku pelan sambil menunduk. Se tetes air mata membasahi pipi ku. Kupaksakan diriku agar tidak menangis, namun tetap saja isakan-isakan kecil keluar dari mulutku.

Laki-laki di depanku tidak berkata apa pun, hanya diam membisu. Apa dia marah? Apa dia akan membenci ku? Apa dia akan melupakan ku setelah ini? Ku harap jawabannya tidak...

"Begitu ya..." Ucapnya pelan, sangat pelan. Kalau saja bukan karena jarak diantara kami yang hanya terpaut 5 cm, pasti aku tidak akan mendengarnya.

Ku angkat kepalaku perlahan, pandanganku sedikit buram akibat air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua mataku. Ku lihat Len juga menunduk, "Maaf..." Ucapku pelan.

"Apa..." Ku dengar Len mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa kau sudah menyukai orang lain?"

Lagi-lagi aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi aku ingin menjawab 'Tidak', tapi itu sama saja seperti memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi Len. Tapi kalau aku menjawab 'Iya', sama saja dengan bohong.

Karena orang yang ku sukai-ralat, orang yang ku cintai ada di depan mata ku...

"A-aku..." Akhirnya aku tidak bisa menjawab dan menundukkan kepalaku. Air mata kembali menetes membasahi kedua pipiku. Entah kenapa karpet di bawah kami terlihat lebih menarik dari biasanya...

"Aku mengerti..." Ucap Len setelah lama berdiam diri. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Air mataku masih terlihat jelas mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Maaf, aku tahu ini permintaan yang tidak mungkin. Aku hanya bertingkah egois." Lanjut Len.

"Tidak!" seru ku dengan spontan. Len terlihat kaget begitu pula aku.

Ku ambil napas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan kalimat ku, "Kau tidak egois, Len. Kau hanya menyampaikan apa yang kau rasakan, meski pun kau sudah tau jawabannya. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah melakukan hal yang sama." Ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Len dengan kedua tanganku.

Len terkejut dengan ucapanku. Dia melihat ke arah tangan kanannya yang sekarang ku genggam erat, lalu melihat wajahku yang kemerahan. "Benarkah?" tanya Len ragu.

Aku mengangguk pelan karena itu memang benar. Dan aku tidak perlu bertukar tempat untuk mengatakan itu.

Len hanya diam sambil menatap tangan kami yang menyatu. Wajahnya juga sedikit merah.

"Jadi, um... kita akan tetap seperti dulu ya?" tanya Len. Aku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian Len mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke atas. Sebuah gerakan untuk menyatakan janji kepada sahabat, seperti yang biasa kita lakukan saat masih kecil.

Aku mengangguk lagi dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingku dengan miliknya. Membuatku teringat janji kami di waktu masih kecil.

_Flashback on..._

_Di bawah pohon sakura, aku dan Len duduk bersantai. Setelah seharian puas bermain-main, kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak._

_"Rin?" panggilnya._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Maukah kau berjanji pada ku?" tanya Len._

_Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Kemudian Len mengangkat jari kelingkingnya ke atas. "Kaitkan jari kelingkingmu dengan milikku." Ucapnya._

_Aku menatapnya heran tapi menuruti kemauannya._

_"Ayo berjanji kalau kita akan selalu bersama apa pun yang terjadi." Ucap Len dengan ceria._

_"Janji~" Jawabku tak kalah ceria._

_Flashback off..._

Tentu saja itu sudah 7 tahun yang lalu. Lagi pula saat itu kami masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Belum mengerti tentang persahabatan, belum mengerti tentang rasa kasih dan sayang, dan belum mengerti apa itu cinta...

Sesaat... waktu terasa terhenti.

Kemudian Len melepas kelingkingnya dan mengusap pipiku yang kemerahan. Aku hanya diam, tidak menolak atau pun protes.

"_Gomen'nasai, _Rin." Ucapnya pelan sambil memelukku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya walau hatiku sakit. Ku eratkan pelukanku dan tanpa sadar, aku menangis lagi.

Len yang mendengar isakanku berusaha untuk membuatku tenang dan nyaman dalam pelukannya. Kemudian Len melepaskan pelukan kami dan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Len mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, tapi kali ini aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

'Hanya kali ini saja...' Batinku sambil menutup mata.

Kemudian sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirku. Tak sampai 10 detik Len sudah menarik kembali wajahnya. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipinya yang menurutku terlihat imut.

"_Oyasumi,_ Rin." Ucapnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam kamar nya.

Aku masih berdiri di tempatku. Tangan kananku perlahan meraba bibirku yang telah 2 kali dicium oleh Len. Aku masih bisa merasakannya...

Aku melihat ke arah kamarnya Len. Meski pun kami telah berjanji kalau hubungan kita akan tetap sama seperti dulu, tapi kami berdua juga tahu...

.

.

... kalau semuanya tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu.

**~_Owari~_**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga~ Uh... aku merasa OOC berat... salahkan Akane-_san! _#dibantaiAkane**

_**Review **_**yang masuk akan dibalas lewat PM masing-masing. Yang gak punya akun FFn akan dibalas di bawah sini *nunjuk ke bawah*, jadi Fic ini akan terus di _update _hingga batas waktu yang tidak jelas. :D #plak! **

**Yuki : Er... tumben...**

**Nova : tumben kenapa?**

**Yuki : tumben aja ficnya gak nyasar ke genre _supernatural _dan_ humor..._**

**Nova : oh... kau belum baca _omake-_nya ya... *_evil grin*_  
**

**Yuki : *mendadak punya perasaan gak enak*  
**

_**~Omake~**_

**Rin Pov...**

Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping kirinya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tak biasa di samping kananku. Ternyata Len bergeser dan duduk lebih dekat denganku. Bahu kami saling bersentuhan, menambah sensasi kehangatan tak biasa menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Sekali lagi, aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan apa yang saat ini ku rasakan. Tapi lidahku berkata lain, "Kenapa?"

Len menoleh ke arah ku dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, "Udaranya dingin. Kalau begini kan jadi lebih hangat."

"Terserah." Karena aku juga tidak keberatan, tambahku dalam hati.

Selama 30 menit kami masih dalam posisi yang sama sambil menonton tv. Tidak ada diantara kami yang membuat suara. Hanya suara komedian di tv yang memecah keheningan. Meski begitu aku juga tidak keberatan kalau terus seperti ini. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang kiriku.

"L-Len?!" ucap ku terkejut. Tidak biasanya Len seperti ini. "A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" tanya ku lagi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Hmm? Mencari kehangatan." Jawabnya sambil menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. "Bukankah waktu kecil kita sering melakukan ini sewaktu hujan deras tiba?"

"I-Iya sih... t-tapi kan-mmmh!" Mataku terbelalak ketika Len memotong ucapanku dengan bibirnya.

"L-Len?!" Aku terkejut bukan main.

Len di depanku hanya tersenyum setelah mengambil ciuman pertama ku.

"Aku menyukai mu, Rin. Maukah kau jadi pacar ku?" tanya Len dengan manis.

"..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Perlahan aura di sekitar ku berubah drastis menjadi dingin mencekam.

Ku lihat Len menggigil entah kenapa dari ujung mata ku. Khukukuku... berani sekali dia mencuri ciuman pertama ku...

**"Len..." **Ucapku dengan nada berat.

Ku dengar Len meneguk ludah. "I-iya Rin?"

**"Kau akan menyesal..." **Ucap ku lagi dengan aura yang semakin mencekam. Kilat-kilat petir mulai menyambar di belakang tubuh ku. Ohh, aku bisa merasakan Len ketakutan di depan ku. **"Khukukuku... rasakan ini, _"Raidõ : Byakuraihõ_**_ (Lightning Technique : White Thunder Canon)**!" **_Kemudian dari kedua tanganku, sebuah laser petir menghantam Len dengan indahnya hingga menghantam tembok ruang tamu dan menghancurkan tembok itu hingga ke rumah tetangga sebelah.

"_I-ittai..." _Ku dengar Len merintih pelan dari dalam tumpukan batu bata

**"Khukuku... ini belum berakhir... Lenny~" **Ucap ku sambil menarik Len ke dalam rumah.

**~_Omake End~_**

**Yuki : Gah! Ku tarik kembali ucapan ku! *banting meja***

**Len : *merinding gaje***

**Rin: *ngakak gaje***

**SeeU : _see you in another story~_**

**Nova : _until then..._  
**

**_"BakAuthor Technique : REVIEW!"_**


End file.
